Le combat d'une fleur
by booksaddict12
Summary: Hanaé Potter est épuisée, après avoir combattu Voldemort et tenter de construire sa vie, un nouveau drame va bouleverser sa vie la poussant à quitter sa terre natale pour le pays de ses origines avec son fils Teddy et faire connaissance avec sa tante. De nombreux rebondissements vont lui faire barrage lors de sa découverte du monde ninja. FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Les cris de souffrances et d'angoisse se mêlaient au crépitement des flammes qui s'élevaient sinueusement dans le ciel noir d'encre. Sur les dalles rougeoyantes, des corps s'étalaient, des morceaux de membres ou autres morceaux inconnu s'ajoutaient d'où un écoulement régulier créait une mer écarlate. Des pierres jonchaient les dalles. Des jets de couleurs se mélangeaient dans l'air sortant de pièces en bois silhouettes s'affaissaient tels des pantins aux quels on aurait coupé les fils.

Au milieu de cette scène d'horreur, deux silhouettes se tenaient debout et se jaugeaient du regard. L'une d'entre elle était un individu humanoïde s'apparentant plus au serpent qu'à l'homme qu'il est censé être : deux fentes lui servant de narines, des yeux Ruby scintillant de malveillance et s'extasiant devant ce triste spectacle. Il s'agissait là du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps : Lord Voldemort. Face à lui se tenaient une frêle jeune femme qui ne devaient pas dépasser les 1m60, dont la longue chevelure de feu virevoltait portée par le souffle des maléfices traversant la pièce qui était auparavant la grande salle de l'école Poudlard et dont les yeux d'émeraude brillait d'une intense détermination. Il s'agissait là d'Hanaé Potter surnommée celle-qui-a-survécu. La tension était palpable entre les deux opposants, l'issu de ce combat était décisif, en effet ce duel était la conclusion de toute une guerre. Lord Voldemort brandit alors sa baguette et avec détermination lançant le sortilège de mort tandis qu'Hanaé lança avec toute la hargne et la foi qu'elle possédait sa signature l'expelliarmus. Les yeux de notre héroïne était écarquillés d'effroi et de doute face à cette lumière verte qui lui était si familière et qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !'' Un cri strident résonna dans une pièce sombre, les rideaux clos ne laissant filtrer aucune lumière. L'auteur de ce cri n'était autre qu'Hanaé Potter celle-qui-a-vaincu. Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller d'un effroyable cauchemar. Elle se trouvait assise au milieu de son lit en sueur et à bout de souffle, elle tenta de se calmer lorsque soudain on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle invita alors cette personne à entrer, il s'agissait de Théodore Lupin ou Teddy son filleul âgé de 4 ans et qui vivait avec elle depuis 2 ans.

''Que se passe t-il mon ange demanda la jeune mère inquiète face aux yeux bouffis et brillant de larmes contenus de son fils adoptif.

Tu étais partie, comme maman et papa et comme mamie le fera et j'étais tout seul , j'avais peur. Je ne veux pas que tu partes maman, jamais, sanglota l'enfant.

Je serai toujours là pour toi loupiot, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais et te protégerai toujours. Promit alors la belle rouquine.

Je t'aime maman.

Moi aussi mon cœur ne l'oubli pas''

Le lendemain matin, on pu retrouver les deux protagonistes à St Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. Ils étaient dans une des chambres et se tenaient aux côtés d'Andromeda Tonks, grand-mère maternelle du jeune Lupin. Notre jeune héroïne et sa charge étaient en larmes, leur cœur fendu et déchirait par le chagrin, accompagnés par la détresse du ciel. Aujourd'hui, une étoile s'était éteinte au petit matin laissant un grand vide dans l'âme de ces proches.

Pour Hanaé les jours suivant ce drame s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné les uns après les autres, elle devait préparer les obsèques de sa grand-mère de cœur qui a tant fait pour elle. La tristesse était telle en son être que le jour fatidique, tout lui paraissait irréel, flou, cela ne pouvait être en train de réellement se dérouler, elle était comme détachée des événements ne voulant réaliser leur véridicité.

Suite à cette catastrophe, Hanaé dû prendre une décision radicale qui allait changer sa vie, elle avait décidé d'aller à la rencontre de ces origines, de découvrir le village où s'était réfugiée sa tante ( en effet, peu le savait mais Lily Evans avait été adoptée par les Evans lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une jeune enfant) suite au massacre de sa famille et de son village natal par les pays voisins. Pour notre belle jeune femme, il s'agissait là d'une opportunité sans pareil, elle pourrait enfin faire connaissance avec une partie de sa famille qui peut-être ne la rejetterait pas en connaissant son identité, en ayant connaissance de ces pouvoirs. Il s'agissait aussi de la possibilité d'avoir une vie normale, de ne plus être une célébrité ou une cible à abattre.

Elle se rendit donc sur le chemin de traverse et acheta une malle semblable à celle que possédait Maugrey Fol-Oeil et qui était sans fond lui permettant ainsi de transporter toutes ses possessions, elle se rendit donc à Gringotts et demanda son conseiller personnel avec qui elle souhaitait discuter dans son bureau.

« Bonjour maître gobelin , je quitte l'Angleterre et me rends au village de Konoha situé dans le continent caché. Je souhaite donc récupérer mes richesses afin de les prendre avec moi.

Bonjour miss Potter, je vois ceci est tout a fait possible, cependant je tiens à vous informer que la monnaie est différente là bas et que vous devrais échanger votre or en Ryo dans la banque de ce village. Sinon vous avez aussi la possibilité de garder votre argent chez nous et de directement aller à la banque de ce village puisque nous sommes en relation avec et que nous pouvons donc lier votre compte et donc ne pas avoir à convertir de vous même votre argent.

Je vois, je vous remercie Rabroc, je vais donc vous demander de lier ces deux comptes si vous accepter, je pense que cela vaut mieux ainsi. Dites- moi puisque vous êtes en liaison avec cette banque, peut-être pourriez vous m'informer des différentes formalités administratives que je dois effectuer afin de pouvoir emménager.

Ne vous inquiétez pas miss, je me charges de ceci pour vous ainsi que pour votre enfant, vous devrais simplement vous présenter à l'Hokage du village, le chef, informa le gobelin en voyant le jeune Teddy agité sur son siège.

Je vous remercie encore une fois maître gobelin, que cette année vous sois fructueuse. À bientôt.

À bientôt miss, jeune homme, que le bonheur vous vienne dans les bras. »

Hanaé et Teddy repartirent chez eux et Hanaé emballa toutes leurs affaires laissant ainsi sa demeure libre de meubles. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, Hanaé réduisit la malle contenant tous ses biens qu'elle inséra dans sa poche, attrapa Teddy d'une main et de l'autre tenait une bouteille qui lui servait de Portoloin. Notre héroïne à la chevelure ardente fit face un à une sensation qui lui était désormais familière mais qui lui semblait aussi désagréable qu'au premier jour. Elle eu l'impression d'être aspirée par un tuyau géant et enserrée par un étau. Elle attérit violemment dans une plaine et au bout de quelques instants, après avoir repris ses esprits se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison, guidée par les hauts remparts de pierre qui se dressaient et se mêlaient au ciel à l'horizon.

Hanaé arriva enfin à l'entrée du village et rencontra deux ninja gardant le village , Izumo et Kotetsu qui lui demandèrent ses papiers d'identité qu'elle avait fait faire à Gringotts ainsi que le motif de son séjour. Suite à cela, Kotetsu l'emmena à la tour du Hokage. Notre jeune héroïne était impressionnée par cette tour rouge surplombant le village d'un œil protecteur, elle admirait sans retenue les rues de ce village enthousiasmée par la vivacité de ces habitants. Teddy quant à lui curieux de tout laissait son regard divaguer dans toutes les directions et ne souhaitait que découvrir le reste de ce village.

Pris par leur admiration, les deux britanniques ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Leur le leur indiqua donc et ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du vénérable chef de ce village après avoir annoncé leur arrivée à la secrétaire.

«Maitre Hokage, voici Hanaé Potteru et son fils adoptif Teddy Lupin, ils aimeraient vivre dans notre village et y obtenir la citoyenneté introduisit le ninja.

Je vois, je te remercie Kotetsu, je prends la suite des événements, tu peux retourner à ton poste remercia le vieil homme. Bien , avant toute chose, je souhaiterai connaître la raison qui vous pousse à venir habiter dans mon village.

Bonjour, maître Hokage, certains événements m'ont poussés à quitter le pays dans lequel je vivais, j'ai choisi cet endroit car d'après une lettre que ma mère a laissée dans son testament ma tante vivrais dans ce village.

Je vois, avant que je ne vous interroge afin de déterminer si vous êtes ou non une menace pour cet endroit et donc si je vous y accepte ou arrête, pourriez- vous me donner le nom de cette tante je vous prie.

Bien sûr,il s'agit de Kushina Uzumaki. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2** :

« Bien sûr, il s'agit de Kushina Uzumaki.

-Kushina est votre tante ? Comment est-ce possible ? Sa sœur Yuri a disparu il y a des années de cela. Quelles preuves pouvaient vous m'apporter ?

-D'après la lettre qu'elle ma laissée, ma mère s'est faite confiée une mission, elle devait estimer la dangerosité du monde sorcier pour son village. Ainsi, elle s'est retrouvée en Angleterre, a été adoptée par les Evans qui avaient déjà une fille Pétunia et ils lui ont changé son nom en Lily Evans qui est version anglaise de son prénom. Elle a choisi de ne pas revenir lorsqu'elle est tombée amoureuse de mon père, un sorcier du nom de James Potter.

-Je vois, je pense que vous comprendrai le fait que je me doives de vérifier vos allégations, pour cela, j'aurai besoin de votre sang.

-Maman, pourquoi le vieux monsieur veut ton sang, c'est un vampire ? Il veut nous manger ? Mais j'ai pas envie moi, s'affola le jeune Teddy qui était rester silencieux depuis leur arrivée dans le bureau.

-Mais non Teddy, il veut vérifier si mamie est bien ma vraie maman, le rassura Hanaé. Je suis navrée maître Hokage,mais il est impensable que je vous donne ne serais ce qu'une goutte de mon sang, certains événements de mon passé rendent cette idée inconcevable, je n'accepterai seulement si vous trouver une alternative au sang, imposa la jeune sorcière en repensant à des événements qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

-Je vois, dans ce cas, j'aurai besoin d'une mèche de vos cheveux, les résultats seront plus long à obtenir, vous devrez passer un interrogatoire avec un de nos experts Inoichi Yamanaka qui déterminera si vous êtes ou non une menace pour ce village , les résultats seront donc décisifs sur l'acceptation de votre demande ou un emprisonnement pour espionnage.

-Très bien quand et où aura lieu l'interrogatoire ?

-Il prendra place dès que serez dans le bâtiment destiné à cela.

-Et pour Teddy, où sera t-il pendant ce temps, il est hors de question qu'il soit séparé de moi pour se retrouver avec des inconnus. En plus de cela, il est épuisé par le voyage et le décalage horaire.

-Vous pourrez l'amener avec vous, je demande immédiatement qu'un lit soit préparer. »

Hanaé et Teddy se rendirent donc dans ce fameux bâtiment escortés par des anbus , des ninjas masqués. Arrivés dans la salle d'interrogatoire, nos deux sorciers firent face à trois hommes tous assez grand comparés à notre jeune héroine : l'un d'entre eux avait des cheveux blonds et longs, un autre était brun avec une barbichette de la même couleur et paraissait flegmatique et enfin le dernier avait le visage couvert de cicatrices bien trop familière pour notre jeune rouquine , des marques de tortures.

Le grand blond lui désigna un lit placé au coin de la pièce qui était neutre et qui comprenait uniquement la literie destinée à Teddy ainsi qu'un siège en son centre qui lui était probablement destiné. La sorcière y déposa alors son fils qui s'endormit presque instantanément, quant à elle, elle dû se rendre sur le siège comme elle le présupposait.

Le Hokage qui était arrivé peu de temps après les deux étrangers pris alors la parole :

«Potter-san, voici Yamanaka Inoichi Nara Shikaku et Morino Ibiki, ils se chargeront de votre interrogatoire : Yamanaka-san entrera dans votre esprit afin d'y regarder vos souvenirs et déterminer si vous êtes une menace, Nara-san s'assurera que vous ne fuyez pas et Morino-san restera en soutien.

-Regarder mes souvenirs, qui y aura accès ?

-Yamanaka-san est le seul qui aura accès à la totalité de vos souvenirs, il me fera ensuite un rapport des éléments qui lui sembleront pertinent et nous prendront une décision quant à votre sort dont nous feront ensuite part au conseil.

-Je vois, je comprends votre méfiance mais vous devriez faire attention lorsque vous examinerez ma vie, je crains une réaction involontaire à la visualisation de certains événements de ma vie.

-Très bien, je vous remercie de cette information, je vais donc quitter cette pièce et laisser l'interrogatoire se faire. »

Hanaé s'installa alors dans le siège comme cela lui fut indiqué, croisa le regard du ninja blond et se sentit très légère, elle perdit alors connaissance et dériva vers ses lointains souvenirs qui défilaient tous très rapidement.

_On pu voir les souvenirs de sa première année de vie, heureuse en compagnie de deux parents aimant qui ferait tout pour leur enfant mais le tableau se noircit très vite. Les événements qui suivirent entachèrent le tableau qui continuait de s'assombrir jour après jour. Une attaque vint bouleversée la vie de la jeune Hanaé âgée alors de 18 mois. Un homme attaqua les Potter en commençant par tuer le père puis la mère qui tentait de protéger son enfant, la jeune orpheline y survécu mystérieusement. Elle fut alors déposée sur le perron des Dursley, son oncle et sa tante maternels. Elle y fut maltraitée, méprisée et asservie par sa famille. Les brimades étaient quotidiennes , elles les subissaient plusieurs fois dans la même journée, les coups pleuvaient ainsi que les enfermements dans son placard lorsque des événements étranges, sans explications rationnelles se produisaient. Cette routine fut brisée peu avant son 11__ème__ anniversaire lorsqu'elle reçu une lettre à son nom. Son oncle perdit alors la raison les emmenant dans une cabane sur un rocher au milieu de l'océan durant une tempête, ce jour-là, Hanaé apprit la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, elle à qui on avait fait croire qu'ils s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture totalement ivre. Le choc d'apprendre que ses parents étaient des personnes respectables et quelle était une sorcière comme eux la laissa pantoise. Elle découvrit alors le monde sorcier lors de sa première année d'étude à Poudlard. Elle s'y fit ses premiers amis, Ronald Weasley qu'elle rencontra dans le train l'emmenant au château qu'était son école, et Hermione Granger, qu'elle et Ron sauvèrent d'un troll enrageait dans les toilettes des filles le jour d'Halloween, elle s'y fit ses premiers ennemis, Draco Malfoy qu'elle avait rencontré sur le chemin de traverse lors de ses achats et qui avant la répartition chercha la confrontation en insultant Ron. Elle y reçu ses premiers cadeaux de noël : de la part d'Hagrid, de madame Weasley la mère de Ron qui lui avait tricotait un pull et un cadeau mystère d'une cape d'invisibilité qui avait appartenu à son père. Cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir, elle qui n'avait rien ayant appartenu à ses parents, aucunes photos, mais aussi le fait que madame Weasley qui l'avait seulement rencontrée à King's Cross ait pris le temps de lui tricoter ce pull. Elle y découvrit le miroir de Riséd grâce auquel elle appris que son plus grand désir était d'avoir une famille. La vie étudiante d'Hanaé et ses amis poursuivit son cours, lorsqu'ils prirent conscience que l'objet caché était la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel, pensant que leur enseignant de potion, le Pr Rogue cherchait à la récupérer, ils se rendirent donc dans la pièce où se trouvait la pierre et passèrent toutes les épreuves, Ron se sacrifia lors d'une partie d'échec puis Hermione résolut l'énigme permettant à la jeune rouquine de se rendre dans la dernière pièce, où à sa grande stupeur elle fit face au Pr Quirrel, son bégayant et peureux professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle lui fit face mais en voulant se protéger de son enseignant, Hanaé le tua par légitime défense. Son visage brûla sous les mains d'Hanaé. Elle avait 11ans et avait du tuer pour rester en vie._

_ La première année pris fin et Hanaé retourna chez les Dursley le temps des vacances, elle ne reçu aucunes nouvelles de ces amis, elle découvrit alors que Dobby ,un elfe de maison, avait intercepté ses lettres .Il voulait la convaincre de ne pas rejoindre Poudlard à la rentrée mais lorsqu'elle refusa Dobby descendit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine,il fit lévité le dessert prévu pour le dîner qu'avaient les Dursley avec un des collaborateurs de Vernon. L'elfe fit alors tomber le gâteau dans un fracas assourdissant. Les Dursley enragés réussirent à convaincre leurs invités de rester mais l'enfer se déchaîna lorsqu'un hiboux messager déposa une lettre sur la table. Les Dursley furieux l'enfermèrent dans sa chambre après qu'elle ait subi une avalanche de coups de la part de Vernon. Les jours s'enchaînèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Fred, Georges et Ron viennent la libérer de sa cage à bord d'une voiture volante avec laquelle ils arrachèrent les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Ils survolèrent les villes et les campagnes et arrivèrent à destination, au Terrier. Une femme rousse assez forte sortie en furie d'une habitation assez singulière, elle était sous la forme d'une tour tarabiscotée et qui ne pouvait pas suivre les lois de la gravité. Molly Weasley hurla furieusement sur ses fils puis remarqua la présence d'Hanaé qu'elle accueillit chaleureusement. Ce séjour chez les Weasley se passa à merveille, pour la première fois de sa vie,la, la jeune orpheline était acceptée, à sa place dans une famille.L'heure de la rentrée à Poudlard arriva Hanaé et les Weasley se rendirent donc au chemin de traverse par poudre de cheminette malheureusement au moment de donner sa destination la jeune Potter hoqueta, elle se retrouva dans un magasin miteux où les Malfoy manquèrent de constater sa présence. Elle pu quitter la boutique et avec l'aide d'Hagrid retrouva la tribut rouquine. Arrivés chez Fleury et Botts, un attroupement surpris la tribut accompagnée des Granger qu'ils avaient rencontrées en chemin. Il fut expliqué rapidement par la présence de Gilderoy Lockart , auteur de nombreux ouvrages et sur lequel de nombreuses femmes tombent en pâmoison. Arrivés à King's Cross, le retard pris sur le trajet poussa Hanaé et Ron à traverser le mur ensemble mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu, le passage c'était refermé, pris de paniques à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir retourner au château, les deux sorciers décidèrent de repartir attendre devant la voiture de M. Weasley quand Ron eu l'idée d'utiliser la voiture pour voler avec. Ils s'écrasèrent contre le saule cogneur qui frappa la voiture, Ron avait brisé sa baguette. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à s'extirper de la voiture et à rejoindre l'établissement. A cause de cette excursion, les deux amis gagnèrent une détention. Cette année là fut elle aussi mouvementée, un monstre circulait librement dans Poudlard et pétrifiait les élèves un à un. La peur gagna les résidents du château et Hanaé se retrouva accusée d'être l'organisatrice de ces funestes attaques après avoir dévoilé être fourchelang, qui pour beaucoup signifiait qu'elle était la descendante de Serpentard et une mage noire en pleine montée en puissance. Hermione fut une des victimes de ce monstre mais son sacrifice ne fut pas vain car il permit à ses deux amis de découvrir la cause de cet tragédie , il s'agissait d'un basilik, un serpent géant pouvait tuer d'un regard. Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron fut alors enlevée et enfermée dans la chambre des secrets lieu de repos de ce monstre. Les deux amis se précipitèrent à son secours exigeant l'aide de Lockart qui clamait savoir ce qu'était le monstre et comment le vaincre. Celui- ci brilla par son incompétence lorsqu'en en voulant oublivié ces deux élèves pour se sortir de ce pétrin prit la baguette brisée de Ron ce qui fit ricocher son sort : Lorckart s'oublivia lui même. Hanaé se retrouva seule dans la quête de sauvetage des deux jeunes héros, ceux-ci étant séparés par un mur de gravats. Elle se dirigea alors vers la pièce centrale de ce passage secret et y découvrit Ginny. Hanaé se battit vaillamment contre le basilik avec l'aide Fumseck, le phénix qui lui creva les yeux et apporta à la jeune héroïne, l'épée permettant le trépas du serpent. Elle réussit à lui trancher la tête malheureusement après s'être fait mordre par celui-ci mais heureusement fut sauvée par les larmes du phœnix. Ginny et elle regagnèrent alors la surface saines et sauves après avoir rejoint Ron. _

_ Hanaé repartie donc chez les Dursley une nouvelle fois durant l'été. Au grand dam de notre héroïne, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu, elle du faire face au séjour de la sœur de oncle, la tante Marge. Celle ci insulta les parents de la jeune fille qui enragée perdit le contrôle de sa magie, Marge gonfla comme un ballon de baudruche et s'envola. Hanaé ne perdit pas de temps et récupérant ses affaires s'enfuit de chez elle. Elle passa le reste de l'été sur le chemin de traverse. Elle apprit cette année que Sirius Black, un dangereux criminel en avait après elle et souhaitait la tuer. Cette année encore, elle apprit l'enchaînement des événements ayant conduit à la mort de ses parents à cause des détraqueurs créatures des ténèbres faisant revivre leur pire souvenirs à quiconque se trouve sur leur chemin. Elle apprit donc que son père c'était fait tuer en premier tentant de les protéger elle et sa mère et qu'ensuite sa mère avait supplié ce monstre de la tuer et de laissait la vie sauve à sa fille. Heureusement, le Pr Lupin, enseignant en Défenses contre les forces du mal lui apprit le sort du Patronus lui permettant de se protéger de ces créatures. Sirius était un ami de ses parents ,son parrain, il les a trahi, ils sont morts par sa faute. Bucky un hypoggriffe appartenant à Hagrid était menacé d'exécution. Le jour de l'exécution arriva malgré les efforts des trois amis pour empêcher cela. Ils décidèrent donc de se rendre chez le garde chasse afin de lui tenir compagnie et de le soutenir. Ils partirent quand arriva le directeur et le bourreau accompagnés du ministre de la magie. Ron happé par un chien fut traîner dans le parc , il entra dans un passage secret sous le saule cogneur. Hanaé et Hermione les suivirent. Vinrent alors les révélations Croutard, le rat de Ron était un animagus, un sorcier pouvant se transformer en animal. Croutard est Peter Pettigrew, le vrai coupables de tous les crimes accablant Sirius. Hanaé était folle de joie d'apprendre que son parrain voulait qu'elle habite avec lui, malheureusement les choses ne passèrent pas comme prévu. Le Pr Lupin qui les avaient rejoint se transforma en loup garou, Sirius , animagus chien le retint, ils se firent attaqués par des détraqueurs. Hanaé et Hermione remontèrent dans le temps et sauvèrent ainsi Bucky et Sirius grâce au Patronus d'Hanaé._

_ Hanaé reparti le cœur lourd chez les Dursley après avoir espéré quitter cet enfer. Cependant, grâce à son esprit rusé elle pu souffler durant ces vacances grâce à la révélation de l'existence de son parrain toujours recherché par les autorités. En effet, les Dursley n'allait rien tenter de crainte de représailles d'un « dangereux » criminel. Hanaé fut de nouveau invitée par la famille Weasley, ils allaient assister à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui oppose la Bulgarie à l'Irlande. Comme toujours, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu, une attaque survint durant la nuit les forçant à fuir. Vint alors la rentrée à Poudlard et les jeunes sorciers apprirent que cette année le tournoi des trois sorciers allait avoir entre Poudlard, Beaubaton et Durmstrang. Cédric Diggory pour Poudlard, Fleur Delacour pour Beaubaton et Viktor Krum pour Durmstrang furent choisi par la coupe de feu, Hanaé vit son nom sortir de la coupe, ce qui était impossible, jamais elle n'avait déposé son nom. Personne ne la crut et elle fut la paria de toute l'école, même Ron l'accusait. Elle se sentit seule et apeurée. La première épreuve du tournoi : affronter une dragonne couvant ses œufs, une mission suicide en somme. Elle réussit à réaliser l'épreuve en utilisant son aisance dans les airs et sur son balais. Ensuite, Noël approchait, avec lui le bal. Hanaé n'avait pas d'autre choix que de trouver un cavalier étant une des participante du tournoi. Elle n'osait demander à personne jusqu'à ce que Fred lui demanda d'être sa cavalière, ce qu'elle accepta avec , à partir de ce jour, il devint alors son petit ami. Puis, la seconde épreuve, notre juene héroine avait réussit à déchiffrer le message codé qu'elle avait obtenu à l'issue de la première épreuve grâce à Cédric qui souhaitait lui rendre la pareille. Fred était donc ce qu'elle devait aller chercher au fond du lac, mais elle refusait de laisser les autre au fond de l'eau, terminant ainsi la dernière de la course mais les juges louèrent sa bravoure et son altruisme. Hanaé était plus confiante pour la dernière et troisième tache,mais c'est ici que tout bascula, Cédric tué, elle enlevée, Voldemort vivant et entier. Elle réussit à s'échapper emportant avec elle le corps de son camarade à Poudlard. On découvrit que le professeur Maugrey était un imposteur, un mangemort et peu furent les individus qui crurent en elle. Elle quitta Poudlard le cœur lourd._

_ Sans nouvelles de ses amis, sans nouvelles de son parrain ni de son petit ami, accablée par la culpabilité et les cauchemars lui faisant revivre sans cesse le meurtre de Cédric, Hanaé était à bout. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, mal aimée et incomprise. Elle s'isola et en présence de son cousin se fit attaquée par des détraqueurs. Ses proches réagissaient enfin et l'interdirent de quitter le domicile des Dursley tant que personne de confiance ne vienne la chercher. En colère contre ses amis et son petit ami elle eu du mal à leur pardonner leur secret, elle eu aussi droit à un simulacre de procès, elle fut relaxée. Cette année encore, elle fut une paria, on la prenait pour une folle suite aux déclarations du ministère de la magie. Elle se fit torturée par la nouvelle professeure de DCFM , Dolores Ombrage, une employée du ministère de la magie qui lui fit écrire avec une plume ensorcelée qui la scarifia gravant ainsi le dos de sa main. Avec l'aide de ses amis, elle créa et dirigea un groupe de soutien de défense malgré les interdictions d'Ombrage. En parallèle, sa cicatrice la faisait affreusement souffrir, elle eu d'ailleurs une vision lui montrant Sirius en train de se faire torturer. On la vit tenter de le contacter en vain pour ensuite partir à son secours. Malheureusement, se fut un piège et la pauvre sorcière vit son parrain s'éteindre sous ses yeux. Notre jeune héroine se laissa emportée par la dépression malgré le soutien de Fred._

_La sixième année arriva enfin, Snape était professeur de DCFM, Voldemort avait créé des Horcruxes, morceaux d'âme lui permettant de restant immortelle. IL faut les détruire. Dumbledort. Mort. De la main de Snape. Traitre , meurtrier. Hanaé rompt avec son petit ami dans le but de le protéger._

_Vint alors ce qui était censé être la dernière année de notre héroïne. En fuite. Elle doit détruire les Horcruxes. Telle est sa mission , accompagnée de Ron et Hermione. Ron les abandonne. Hanaé manque de mourir , tuée par Nagini après avoir visité la tombe de ses parents. La biche, l'épée de Gryffondor dans le lac. Elle manque de se noyer. Ron est de retour, il la sauve. Les Rafleurs, la capture, la torture, le manoir Malfoy. Gringotts, s'échapper à dos de dragons. Retourner à Poudlard. Détruire le diadème de Serdaigle. L'attaque de Poudlard. Rogue tué. La révélation. Hanaé est un horcruxe, elle doit mourir. Une lumière verte. Blanc, tout est blanc. Elle revit, elle est sauvée. Transportée par les mangemorts qui la pensent morte. Le désespoir de son camp. Son apparition. Avada contre expelliarmus. Voldemort n'est plus. La guerre est fini, mais la sauveuse se sent vide. Tous ces morts. Remus. Tonks. Fred. Tout est de sa faute, absolument tout. _

_La vie reprit son cours pour la jeune femme. Elle était dorénavant adulée. S'en était trop, elle quitta le monde sorcier. Andromeda lui confia alors la garde de Teddy lorsqu'elle eu 19 ans, après avoir suivi une longue thérapie pour se remettre de son passé... »_

Inoichi quitta alors l'esprit de notre jeune voyageuse et partit s'entretenir avec Shikaku et l'hokage tandis que la jeune britannique se remettait doucement de ses émotions et pris soin de son fils Teddy qui était restait tout au long de la séance. Les trois ninja revinrent alors dans la salle d'interrogatoire et l'hokage annonça alors :

« Suite au rapport de maitre Yamanaka, j'ai décidé de vous….. »

**NA : **

Voici la suite de cette histoire. En espérant que cela vous plaise autant que la première partie. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir . Que pensez- vous de la manière dont j'ai décidé d'écrire les événements de la 6e et 7e année ? J'ai choisi un rythme saccadé pour tenter de montrer le tourment et enchaînement incontrôlé d'événements subit par Hanaé. Pensez-vous que c'était pertinent ou qu'il aurait mieux valu que j'écrive autrement ? Je vous remercie d'avance.


End file.
